shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amu Hinamori:Canon
Personality Amu is extremely shy and self-denying, but also kind hearted and learns the philosophy that comes with her life. She is also very caring and responsible, though she can also be a bit airheaded and often forgets to do her homework. Her parents entrust with the care of her little sister whenever they're unavailable. Appearance Amu has short, smooth pink hair styled into a ponytail and golden-brown eyes. She has a "gothic" way of dressing, and usually wears X-shaped clips. At the start of the series, Amu usually has a cold and stoic expression on her face, though as the series progresses, she is shown smiling more frequently. Ran Ran is Amu's first Guardian Character, who was the most emotional and cheerful, and the first to character transform with Amu. She is extremely energetic and is almost never seen without her cheerleader pom-poms. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. Ran represents Amu's desire to be more honest, athletic, and confident. Character Change When Amu Character Changes with Ran, her hair clip becomes a red heart and bestows her athletic and limited flying abilities. A side-effect to this is that Amu becomes honest to the point that she blurts out whatever is on her mind. Amu still has relative control over her body while in this Character Change (unless it a specific task that she has to complete, e.a. swinging around a bar for gym class). Ran's Character Change is used the most throughout the series. Miki Miki is the second guardian character to hatch. She is very artistic and fashionable. Her powers include increasing Amu's drawing and painting abilities. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. In Shugo Chara! Doki, Miki is the only one out of Amu's Guardian Characters to be able to sense Mystery Eggs clearly. Miki is also the guardian character that reflects on Amu's love interests, she shows an interest in Kiseki, Yoru, Daichi, Rhythm, and Musashi. Miki represents Amu's desire to be more sharp, levelheaded and artistic. Character Change When Amu Character Changes with Miki, her hair clip becomes a blue spade and gives her increased artistic abilities. However, the Character Change, while short, is powerful and makes Amu spontaneously start drawing to the point that she has no control over her body. Miki is the one Amu Character Changes with the least. Su Su is the third guardian character to hatch. She tends to be very girly and doesn't have many fighting skills, but has domestic skills. She is very good at housekeeping, cooking, and knitting. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. Suu represents Amu's desire to be more caring, sensitive, and improve her domestic skills. Character Change When Amu undergoes Character Change with Su, her hair clip becomes a green clover and she improves in cooking and housekeeping skills. Like with Miki, Amu does not have much control over her body, to the point that Amu's character literally changes into much more girly version of herself. She is also able to create ingredients out of thin air. Su's Character Change, while not used very often, is still employed more than Miki's Character Change. Dia Dia is Amu's fourth and final Guardian Character. Her egg was created a while after Ran, Miki, and Su were born. Because Amu disliked everything that happened in the spring term, Dia lost sight of her owner, became an X-Character, and went to Utau Hoshina. She returned to her slumber after Amu "shines again," but came out permanently later. She's positive and wise, yet something of an air-head. Dia will be staying out of her egg for the latest chapters, looking for Amu's three other eggs that disapeared. Character Change When Amu undergoes Character Change with Dia, she becomes a sparkling person with a shiny smile, and calms her down. This change also allows her to release the light inside her heart. Amu's hairclip becomes a yellow diamond when under this Character Change. It doesn't make much of an impression to everyone. This Character Change only occurs in the anime. Character Transformations Amulet Heart Amu can transform with Ran to become , harnessing more powerful athletic abilities, and the desire to be more energetic and honest. As an athletic character, Amulet Heart's powers are mostly useful in combat. In this form, she is able to jump to an incredible limit of heights and lengths. Attacks: She uses pom-poms to act as shields or to deflect attacks, while her is her main weapon. With it, she can perform the and techniques, sprinkle a paralyzing pink energy over the target, and throw it like a boomerang. Amulet Spade Amu's transformation with Miki is , focusing with more artistic abilities, and the desire to be level-headed and creative. Amulet Spade's abilities are centered around art and creativity, and are used in immobilizing the opponent and neutralizing attacks. Attacks: Amu wields a gigantic blue paintbrush to unleash the and techniques, where a flood of multi-colored paint leaves the opponent immobilized. This technique is sometimes used in combination with Platinum Royale's White Decoration. Instead of a painting brush, she utilizes a conductor's baton in the shape of a treble clef as a weapon in the second season. She uses , an attack that sends multicolored notes to neutralize hypnosis and offensively. Amulet Clover Amu becomes when she Character Transforms with Su to use her cooking abilities and represents her desire to be more domestic and a sweet-hearted character. Since Amulet Clover's powers are domestic, she is mostly useful in defense and regeneration. She can also use this character's power to create food. Attacks: Amulet Clover can use a whisk for the attack to restore broken objects and purify X-Eggs. Later, they can also use an attack called . On one occasion, she uses a harmless technique called to create flowers and ribbons on Kairi's weapon. She is also able to generate a pan for defense. In the second season, Amulet Clover utilizes a bubble wand. She uses it for , which sends out a storm of bubbles to push off a horde of people and to clear off enemies' attacks. She later uses a bowl to absorb her opponent's attack and pepper to make her opponent sneeze. Amulet Diamond Amu becomes when she Character Transforms with shining idol Dia. Amulet Dia represents the desire to be radiant and adored, and also to face her problems with a smile. She rarely takes this form unless on special occasions in which this form is required, as this form is considered to be the most powerful out of all four Character Transformations. As a character with an intense shine, Amulet Dia's powers are mostly associated with stars and light. Due to Dia's power, this Character Transformation is used in case of absolute emergency. This form gives her flying abilities. Attacks: She can use a small globe to harness a starry attack called " . In Chapter 38 of the manga, she uses two new attacks: and . In season three, Amu utilizes a new attack in this form called " ", which has the power to capture (and supposedly cleanse) X-Eggs in a form of a sparkling sphere; and later uses Open Heart with Pure Feeling to purify them. Amulet Angel While keeping Utau's angelic Guardian Character, El, Amu acquires the power to become with her. Amulet Angel represents the desire to make love come true and to be more innocent. Attacks: Amulet Angel's only useful moves are , White Flag Double Plan, and . (Even though her abilities are reduced by not being with her own owner, Utau.) By being super-cute and innocent, she can attract attention of boys. Despite being an angel, she does not seem to possess any flying abilities, since her wings are too small or possibly cannot carry Amu's weight. Amulet Angel once attempted to use a power named to restore two lovers' passion, but it failed because the passion was never gone to begin with. Amulet Devil Amu can become when she Character Transforms with Utau's devilish Guardian Character, Il. Amu represents the rough and tumble character and the desire to be more immature. Attacks: Amulet Devil can use an electric guitar to generate an attack called . It has the power to send out strong soundwaves towards the enemy and repress lesser powerful attacks. Amulet Fortune Amu Character Transforms into with all four of her Guardian Characters when she completely opens her heart to Ikuto, causing the two of them to transform together. While Amu becomes "Amulet Fortune", Ikuto also becomes Seven Seas Treasure with Yoru. Amulet Fortune represents the girl with four kinds of hearts, the four-leaf clover, representing true love in the language of flowers. As a character of true love, her powers are rather touching to the heart, which is a little bit like Amulet Clover's domestic skills. Attacks: Amulet Fortune can give off a wave of good feelings for her healing ability , while in the anime, she can only use an upgraded Open Heart, allowing X-Eggs to be cleansed and those affected by despair to feel warmth and love. Love Relationships *Tsukiyomi Ikuto-He is one of Amu's primary crush of the Shugo Chara! series. *Hotori Tadase-He is the other crush in the Shugo Chara! series. *Souma Kukai-Seconday Crush *Sanjo Kairi-Admitted he loved her, secondary crush *Fujisaki Nagihiko/Nadeshiko- They went on one date and refuses to continue kabuki, and wants to be with Amu for a night. *Shuraiya-Amu has a hatred over Shiraya, who wanted to marry her. Gallery Canon Amulet Heart.jpg|Amulet Heart Amulet Spade.jpg|Amulet Spade Amulet Clover.jpg|Amulet Clover Amulet Diamond.jpg|Amulet Dia Amulet Angel.jpg|Amulet Angel Amulet Devil.jpg|Amulet Devil Amulet Fortune.jpg|Amulet Fortune amu op 2.gif Unofficial Doggie Chara.jpg|Amulet Doggie? Shin gi Tai.jpg|Amulet Tai? Witch Chara.jpg|Amulet Witch Zero & Amu.jpg|Amulet Magic Fairy Chara.jpg|Amulet Fairy